El día de tu boda
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Lloraré ese día, recordando lo que fuimos. Te veré frente al altar, entregándole tu vida a otra persona. Me arrepiento por haberme rendido, pues a pesar de todo aún te amo. One-Shot SetoxYami


**El día de tu boda**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece. La idea del fic, y el poema en cambio sí son de mi propiedad. No gente, ésto no es un songfic, las palabras en itálico son de una poesía que escribí.

**-IIIIIIIIIII-**

Hoy era el día, al fin había llegado. ¿Podía existir mayor tortura? No, claro que no. Ni el fuego mismo podía quemarle de esa forma. Sus pensamientos le atormentaban, ahogándolo sin medida, quitándole el aire, presionándolo.

Pero de nuevo, qué podía hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada. Su papel protagónico había agonizado sin piedad, terminando al fin por morir en un rincón. Debía aceptarlo, ver las cosas como eran, por más difíciles que fueran.

Ambos habían tomado una decisión. Ambos habían seguido luego caminos distintos. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, no fue él quien tuvo suerte.

La manera dura le había enseñado lo necesitado que estaba. Lo sediento de cariño y aprecio que estaba su corazón. Pero, ya no importaba, pues ese día, todo cambiaría.

-Seto- susurró su nombre, el cual se unió en unos segundos con el cruel y agudo silencio de la habitación. Así era su vida ahora, un agujero negro, sin salida, sin entrada. Injusta era la vida, por darle felicidad a esa persona y no a él. Aunque se escuchara egoísta, poco le importaba.

_Es el día de tu boda_

_Flores blancas preparan tu camino_

_Mientras que mis sueños en tristeza_

_Corren como gotas de vino_

Por unos minutos, asomó su mirada al espejo. Una imagen conocida le dio la bienvenida. Su rostro era patético, demostrando avergonzado su entristecido estado. Ojos enrojecidos, aún más de lo normal, cabellos tricolores desordenados, ojeras pronunciadas, y esa curva seria en sus labios. El vacío se notaba en sus ojos, y la tristeza, en sus labios. Ojos que no conocían ya a quien habían amado, y labios que habían olvidado el sabor de aquella dulce boca.

En su poder no estaba pronunciar un cambio, pues nunca había sido su decisión. Ahora, la noticia de la famosa boda aparecía en todos los periódicos y reportajes. 'Seto Kaiba al fin contraerá matrimonio'. Maldito título, qué frías eran esas palabras. Palabras, que cruelmente lo hacían a un lado. Una hermosa joven era la afortunada, cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, una verdadera diosa.

Bien por ella, muy mal por él. Odiaba haber aceptado aquella oferta, ese frío día en la tarde...

_-Esto no está funcionando, lo mejor es que terminemos de una vez-_

_-Tienes razón, nada mejor que no volverte a ver-_

Qué tonto había sido, por no luchar, por haberse rendido. Sentía amor aún, y nunca lo había dejado de sentir. Ese cálido sentimiento se negaba firmemente a abandonar su corazón, apretándolo fuertemente, y obligándole a sentir el dolor de la separación.

Débil era, pero no podía hacer nada. Su decisión, era ver a su amado una última vez... solo una vez más. Luego, buscaría paz en la soledad, encontraría refugio en el rechazo, y esa sería su vida perfecta.

Con manos frágiles acomodó su cabello. Una simple camisa negra cubrió sus hombros. Pantalones negros se le unieron al conjunto. Negro todo, pues así se sentía. No sería partícipe de esa boda, pero se limitaría a ser un mero expectador, al menos, hasta el punto en el que su corazón le gritara que se alejara.

_Es el día de tus sueños_

_Cuento eterno que destella felicidad_

_Bien por ti, amado cielo_

_Mi alma clama de ansiedad_

Una última mirada al espejo, para comprobar que al menos no luciera tan acabado. Sus pasos lo guiaron luego fuera de la habitación. Pasillo, escaleras, sala, lo recorrió todo sin siquiera enterarse, pues su mente vagaba en otras coordenadas. El día estaba frío, y se unió rápidamente al hielo que sentía por dentro. El viento y él caminaron de la mano, por las calles medio llenas de gente inanimada.

Sus pies lo guiaban, pues bien conocían el camino. Iba a tiempo, claro estaba, podría presenciar la parte más dolorosa.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Caminar a la iglesia para presenciar un momento indeseado? Ni él lo sabía, tal vez, era su parte masoquista quien pedía a gritos más dolor y sufrimiento.

Viaje largo pareció, quizás eterno, marcado por un corazón quebrado y ojos llorosos. Era el día a quien temía, a esas horribles horas que pasaban.

En el camino recordaba, bellas memorias y recuerdos inolvidables, que había compartido con quien ahora iba a casarse. Besos, abrazos, tiernas caricias y sonrisas. Qué momentos tan placenteros. Pero ahora, se habían escapado de sus manos, despidiéndose sin querer volver.

_Tus logros son alegrías_

_Para mí; cuerpo que olvidaste_

_Pero solo encuentro un laberinto_

_Al pensar, es cierto que me amaste?_

Alzó la vista de repente, al notar que estaba cerca. La iglesia se alzaba con orgullo, cuidando celosa los carros que la rodeaban. Al parecer, eran muchos los invitados.

Poca importancia le dio a estos detalles. En lugar de eso caminó en silencio, el mismo silencio que se encontraría en un mausoleo abandonado.

A sus pasos su corazón se aceleraba, clamando con latidos que la realidad no fuera esa. Pero no había duda, invitados, reporteros, todo acomodados dentro de la iglesia.

Se acercó con pasos tímidos, preparándose para el momento. Para su suerte nadie lo detuvo, pues todos prestaban atención a los acontecimientos. Se escondió entonces contra el muro, donde la puerta y la pared se unen. Tomó aire, intentando no desmayarse, y miró dentro, asomando ligeramente su cabeza.

_Es el día de tu boda_

_Mi corazón llora en olvido_

_Son preciosas las arenas_

_Que arrastran todo lo vivido_

Su mundo se detuvo, su alma quedó en shock, al mirar sus ojos la despiadada situación. Ahí estaba, quien había sido suyo pero ya no más, parado frente al altar, al lado de una mujer. Una mujer de vestido blanco, hermoso sin dudas. Un velo cubría su cabeza. Era la novia y dentro de pocos minutos, la nueva esposa.

No supo qué hacer, qué decir o pensar. Lo único que vino a su mente, fueron la tempestuosas ganas de llorar. Por segundos su vista fue nublada, por las pequeñas gotas de sal, que se acumulaban en sus ojos, rogando ser liberadas.

Lo que veía, simplemente le partía el corazón.

_Ante el altar te veo_

_Mi ser ruge en ardor_

_No veo el día preciado_

_En el que acabe mi dolor_

Así que siguió sus deseos. Las lágrimas cayeron, manchando su rostro, llegando hasta su alma. Ahí estaba quien amaba, más que a nadie en el mundo, sus cabellos castaños caían ordenados, y sus ojos azules, apenas podía verlos. Como le encantaban esos ojos, tan bellos como dos zafiros, que en un tiempo le demostraron cariño solo a él. Fue un tiempo único, casi un cuento de hadas, solo le faltaba el final feliz, que al parecer, nunca vendría.

Siguió mirando al frente, las personas sonreían, al ver tan perfecta unión. No, no era perfecta, al menos a su punto de vista. Pero su opinión, pensándolo bien, era lo que menos importaba.

De pronto, para su eterna sorpresa, y tal vez temor, ojos azules encontraron los carmesí suyos. El tiempo se detuvo. Su amado lo miraba, quien ahora estaba frente al altar. Podía ver sorpresa en sus ojos, ante tan inesperada aparición.

El castaño lo miró, su ser entero perdiendo por un momento la noción de lo que hacía. Ahí estaba, él, quien había sido su pareja. Ahí estaba, su Yami, llorando desconsoladamente.

Su corazón se encogió. ¿Por qué lloraba? No debía llorar, no tenía razón para sufrir. Al menos que...

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, el joven... ¿aún lo amaba? A pesar de sus diferencias, y de la separación por la que habían atravesado; podía ser que aquella criatura aún lo quisiera? Le dolía acaso verlo ahí, a punto de entregarle su vida entera a otra persona? Miró por unos momentos a su novia, quien le sonrió con cariño. Y luego, volvió su vista hacia Yami.

Pero, para su desconsuelo, aquella bella criatura había desaparecido.

_Me escondo a la salida_

_Bella iglesia me protege_

_Qué dulce es el hilo de la vida_

_Al filo de la aguja se teje_

Su mente lloró. Deseaba volver a ver al joven asomarse, pero ésta vez, quería verlo sonreír.

Aunque tal vez ahora, su ex novio no tenía una razón para mostrar dicha curva en sus labios...

El dolor le inundó, no una molestia física, sino una mil veces más profunda. Sintió que debía ir tras él. Pero, todo había acabado entre ellos. Y ambos habían estado de acuerdo. Entonces, qué hacía Yami ahí?

Debía admitir, que todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en él. Sin embargo, había intentado olvidarlo, puesto que tenía la idea clara de que el joven lo odiaba ahora.

Salió de su estado pensativo, al escuchar que le hacían una pregunta.

-¿La aceptas?- Se mantuvo en silencio. Había llegado el momento. Solo tenía que pronunciar una sola palabra. Abrió su boca, pero se detuvo, mirando por unos segundos el lugar donde había estado Yami. No... podía...

-Mi amor- Observó a su novia, quien lo miraba confundida. ¿Qué debía hacer?

_-Seto, te amo-_

_-Estaremos juntos para siempre, verdad?-_

_-Prométeme que no importa lo que pase, nunca vas a dejarme-_

_-No sé qué haría sin ti... eres mi razón de vivir-_

Las palabras dulces del joven inundaron su mente. Aquél quien había sido su rival, y luego, como consecuencia del destino, su amado. Quien insistía en su idea de que algún día había sido un faraón, y que luego, insistió en que él sería el único dueño de su corazón, el cual, gracias a él, ya no era un cubo de hielo.

Lo meditó bien, llegando a una sola conclusión. Yami era el único que había logrado cambiarlo de esa forma tan radical...

-¿Cariño?- De nuevo, miró a la mujer. Era ella o Yami... si es que el joven aún lo amaba, claro estaba. Aún así, no sabía si podría ser feliz sin él. Sí, había intentado seguir adelante, con el solo objetivo de olvidarse del joven. Pero, pensándolo bien, nunca había logrado olvidarlo... y nunca lo haría.

Suspiró, la sorpresa no lo había dejado. De nuevo, Yami lo había cambiado, había cambiado su decisión de...

-No puedo- De inmediato, las barbillas de todos parecieron chocar contra el suelo. ¿Acaso el ojiazul no quería casarse?

-¿Po... por qué... pe... pensé que...-

-Yo... simplemente no puedo. Solo estaría engañándote, a ambos- susurró, mirando con cierta culpa cómo las primeras lágrimas empezaban a caer de los ojos de la mujer. -Lo siento- Con eso, no dudó ni un segundo. Se alejó del lugar, ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes. Los reporteros de inmediato empezaron con sus preguntas. Pero todas fueron ignoradas. Por ahora, el ojiazul solo tenía una meta, encontrar a Yami.

Lo buscó con la mirada, sintiendo frustración al no encontrarlo. Caminó hacia los jardines traseros, esperando que el joven no se hubiera ido ya. El viento no dudó en mover los cabellos castaños del ojiazul, quien caminaba con rapidez por el lugar, alrededor de la gran iglesia blanca.

Suspiró de pronto, al reconocer una figura cerca de ahí. Era el joven, de eso no había duda. Estaba sentado sobre el césped, en medio de un camino de rosas rojas, con sus piernas contra su pecho y su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas.

Cuando se acercó, notó algo de inmediato. Apagados sollozos escapaban de Yami, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

_Y con mi alma solo ruego_

_Canto con voz elevada_

_Que la vida te sonría_

_Al lado de tu flor amada_

Su pecho pareció encogerse. Le dolía sin dudas ver al joven en ese estado. Así que continuó acercándose, en silencio. Silencio que al parecer no fue suficiente, ya que Yami alzó su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al ver al castaño ahí. La sorpresa al parecer no lo dejó hablar. El ojiazul entonces se arrodilló al lado del menor, quedando a su misma altura. Por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- preguntó al fin Yami.

-Lo correcto- fue la simple respuesta.

-No, no deberías estar aquí. Deberías estar con tu novia... casándote y...-

-Seto- Ambos miraron a la derecha al escuchar ésto. Y ahí estaba la mujer, mirándolos con algo parecido al entendimiento. El CEO se puso en pie, y poco después Yami hizo lo mismo.

-Yo mejor me voy- susurró, bajando la mirada y caminando hacia la izquierda, con toda la intención de alejarse. El ojiazul iba a seguirlo, pero una pregunta lo detuvo.

-¿Es él?- Miró a la mujer, asintiendo luego. La novia suspiró. -Hice todo lo que pude... pero nunca lograste olvidarlo. Ve con él- le dijo, era obvio que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas. El castaño ni siquiera lo dudó, siguiendo el mismo camino de Yami. La mujer entonces solo pudo darse la vuelta, caminando resignada hacia ningún lugar, pero entendiendo que a los sentimientos no se les puede engañar.

El ojiazul mientras tanto al fin había alcanzado al joven. Lo tomó de la muñeca, obligándolo a detenerse.

-Suéltame- se quejó Yami, intentando no mirar al castaño. Pero para su sorpresa, con un simple jalón, se encontró entre los brazos del más alto.

-Ya te perdí una vez, no me pidas que lo haga de nuevo- susurró. Pero el joven comenzó a forcejear, intentando alejarse.

-No, suéltame! Deberías estar con ella, no aquí perdiendo el tiempo!- exclamó, las lágrimas cayendo con más rapidez de sus ojos.

-No estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Sé que aún me amas, Yami!- El joven de inmediato dejó de moverse, mirando al fin al ojiazul.

-Seto...-

-Yo también, aún te amo- Yami solo pudo quedarse ahí, sin creer lo que escuchaba. Pero... el ojiazul había estado a punto de casarse, entonces... No pudo seguir pensando, no pudo hacer nada más, lo último que supo fue que abrazaba al castaño con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello del ojiazul, mientras que sollozaba sin saber si era de tristeza o felicidad.

-Tienes razón... nunca... nunca dejé de amarte... Setoo... no me dejes, Seto... no me dejes- susurraba una y otra vez. Esos meses habían sido una verdadera tortura para él, y de verdad, no quería que se repitieran de nuevo.

Alzó su vista, al sentir al ojiazul tomar su mentón con su mano. Luego, sucedió algo que nunca esperó que pasara de nuevo. El castaño se inclinó, juntando sus labios en un corto pero tierno beso. Sonrió cuando se hubieron separado. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Mira esto- habló de pronto el ojiazul, tocando el rostro del joven, justo debajo de sus ojos. Yami entendió que hablaba de las molestas ojeras.

-Me veo horrible- susurró. El CEO mostró una sonrisa apenas visible.

-Claro que no- contestó. Y luego, sin avisar y por lo tanto ganándose un pequeño gemido de sopresa por parte de Yami, tomó el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos. El joven entonces pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul.

-Claro que sí, ni siquiera puedo abrir bien lo ojos... están hinchados y feos- se quejó. Ésta vez, el castaño rió ligeramente.

-Nada que una buena siesta no pueda quitar- afirmó. Yami sonrió, dándose por vencido y recostando su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto. No podía creer que ésto estuviera pasando. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Dioses, estaba muy agradecido de haber venido... aunque...

-Seto, y la novia...-

-Tranquilo, ella lo entiende- Yami pareció inseguro por unos segundos, pero pronto asintió, cerrando sus ojos y descansando al fin.

Seto lo miró, notando que se había quedado dormido casi instantáneamente. A decir verdad, sí sentía algo de culpa por lo que le había hecho a su ahora ex prometida, pero ella siempre había notado que él aún sentía algo por el joven que en ese momento cargaba.

Observó el rostro durmiente del joven. Besó ligeramente la frente del menor y luego caminó hacia la salida.

Solo esperaba que sus guardaespaldas estuvieran listos para apartar del camino a los molestos reporteros que tan pronto lo vieran empezarían con sus mil y una preguntas. Aunque tal vez no serían tan difíciles de responder, pues todo se resumía a 'amo a éste joven y con él es con quien planeo casarme en un futuro'.

De nuevo, miró a Yami.

Sí, tal vez en el pasado tuvieron muchos desacuerdos que los obligó a separarse, pero gracias a eso ahora sabía algo, que si había alguien con quien quería compartir toda su vida, tanto disgustos como alegrías, era con Yami.

Quizás no sería un 'felices para siempre', ya que la vida no era solo felicidad, pero definitivamente era un 'juntos para siempre'. Y eso a su parecer, era más que suficiente.

_Palabras ahogadas_

_Son corrientes de río_

_Felicidades en tu boda_

_Oh, amado mío..._

**-Fin-**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Magi: qué puedo decir? Inspiración de momento xD Igual lo del poema, no sé si quedó bien puesto que tardé menos de 5 minutos escribiéndolo O.o Pero bueno, al menos ya no es un songfic u.u

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
